


For the Kids

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [31]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Single Parents, Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Korra and Asami are both single mothers that enrolled their kids in the same soccer program. They mingle, chat, hit it off and go on dates at kid friends places so they can like hold hands and get to know each other better while the kids are off playing. Super sweet fluffy stuff right here.





	For the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I just wanted to give a short shout out to the followers that helped me write this fic during my Livestream. A lot of the ideas in this one shot are from them! So a big thanks to them :D

Korra leaned back in the lawn chair, watching as Ava sprinted around the field. Her daughter had recently turned six and so she had enrolled her in a soccer camp for the summer. It seemed like a good idea. Something to let the little one use all of her energy on. Plus it allowed her to relax, since the coaches were the ones responsible for the kids. It was entertaining too, watching the blob of six year olds follow every where the ball went. The only concept of the game they understood was kicking the ball and trying to get it into one of the goals.

“Go, Ava!” shouted Korra after her daughter kicked the ball to nowhere. She laughed to herself as her daughter continued to run around with a huge smile on her face.

“Your daughter’s good.”

Korra jumped slightly, not having noticed that someone was standing beside her. Her gaze trailed upwards, taking in the well dressed woman and landing on the most vibrant green eyes she’d ever seen in her life. She felt her cheeks warm up and she instantly returned her gaze back to the field.

“Yeah, she’s got spunk,” Korra finally returned. “Which one’s yours?”

The beautiful woman laughed and Korra was pretty sure that her heart skipped a beat.

“See the one sitting over there?”

“The one picking dandelions?”

“Yeah, that’s my son. I’m quite proud,” the woman said with a laugh.

Korra smiled as she watched the boy try to make a flower crown. “He’s adorable.”

“He is. His name’s James and I have now found out that I should have put him into a gardening camp.”

Korra couldn’t contain her laugh, she was almost embarrassed at how loud she was, but the woman laughed along with her.

“I’m being serious,” the woman gasped between her laughter.

“Well you always have next summer,” Korra said after finally calming down a bit.

“I’m not so sure his father would like me putting him in a gardening club. Not very manly.”

“Then screw his father. If the boy wants to garden, let him garden.” Korra grimaced slightly after her mind caught up with her words. “Uh, that kind of came out rude. I meant that the kid should do what he likes.”

“I totally got it, but yeah screw his dad.”

Korra raised her brow questioningly.

“Not really in the picture. Mainly just sends child support because he has to.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. He gave me James, so I can’t be that mad at him.”

“Ava doesn’t have a father either. He, um,” Korra paused for a moment. “He was killed in the line of duty.”

The woman wasn’t good at hiding her emotions and Korra could see that the woman was empathetic. “I’m sorry.”

“He was doing what he loved and protecting the ones he loved. So I guess it was the best way he could have gone,” Korra said, trying to take a more positive outlook.

“He must have been a good man.”

“He was.” Korra looked out at Ava and her jaw dropped as she watched her daughter push a bigger boy away from the ball. “Welp, that would’ve been a foul,” Korra chuckled. She then looked up at the woman. “I’m Korra by the way.”

The woman held a pale hand out to Korra. “Asami,” she introduced as they shook hands. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Korra shot her a smile. “You as well.”

“I know this is last minute, but would you and Ava like to join James and I for dinner? I told him that we could go get pizza at Avatars after camp.”

“Sure. Ava loves pizza.” Korra paused for dramatic effect. “Maybe even as much as I do.”

Asami laughed at Korra’s dorkiness.

“I’m serious. Pizza is my weakness,” she continued.

“Well you’ve lucked out because Avatars makes the best pizza in town.”

* * *

Korra groaned as she closed her eyes and slowly savored her first bite.

“I told you,” Asami said happily.

“Okay, okay,” Korra said after she’d finished chewing. “I may think it’s good, but the real critic is this one.” Korra pat Ava’s head and waited for her daughter’s opinion.

Ava took a huge bite and her eyes lit up. “Sho goooooodddd,” she mumbled.

“Ava,” Korra reprimanded.

Ava swallowed her food and looked guiltily at her mother. She then looked back to Asami. “It’s really good.”

“That’s better,” Korra said softly.

“I’m glad you both like it.” Asami nudged her son’s arm with her elbow to get his attention. “It’s good right?”

James just nodded his head and kept staring at the table, slowly eating his pizza.

“Sorry. He’s kind of shy around new people.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Korra assured. “Ava here’s a little too talkative,” Korra teased. “Aren’t you?”

“No,” Ava pouted with her arms crossed.

“Okay. I stand corrected.”

She smiled at Asami as they finished up their pizzas. They didn’t talk about much, mainly talking about hobbies including soccer and general things. It wasn’t until Korra had given Ava permission to go play in the funhouse that she got some alone time with Asami. The mothers watched as Ava took James’s hand and dragged him along. His eyes were wide, but he still followed.

“She’s so cute.”

“Only when you don’t live with her.”

Asami laughed. “James really is a good kid. He’s just shy at times.”

“Well if anyone is going to get him to step outside of his comfort zone, Ava will,” Korra said confidently.

“I can see that.”

Korra watched as Ava climbed into the ballpit and helped James into it. Soon James was hopping around and diving into the balls with a huge smile on his face.

“This time, I told you,” Korra teased.

“And you have.” Asami leaned her elbow on the tabled and rested her chin on her hand. “You know, this is one of the only playdates I’ve seen James so happy on. He’s the definition of a wallflower.”

Korra mimicked Asami’s pose. “We should have more of these then. For the kids,” Korra added.

Asami leaned just a little bit closer. “For the kids,” she repeated.

* * *

“Ava, stop squirming,” Korra said frustratedly.

“I don’t want ‘em.”

“You need them,” Korra groaned. She didn’t want to hurt Ava, so she dropped her arm and sat on the ground. “You’re still learning how to swim, so you need your floaties.” Korra knew that she should have enrolled Ava in swimming lessons earlier, but her daughter had showed no interest in swimming, not until this year.

“No.”

“Then no swimming.”

Ava stuck out her lower lip at Korra, but then held her arm out so that Korra could slip the floaty on. “Thank you,” Korra said softly, she hated having to be stern with Ava, but sometimes it was needed.

Asami and James were already in the pool. Asami was holding James’s hand and pulling him around the pool. His smile was super big and he was giggling in reaction to whatever Asami was saying.

Korra took Ava’s hand to guide her to the steps of the pool. She knew that if she hadn’t held her hand, Ava would have run, risking tripping and skinning her knee. Something that she knew from experience.

As soon as Ava was safely in the pool, she let go of her hand and let her paddle around on her own. She made sure to follow and stay close, but she knew that her daughter liked to be independent.

Ava was quick to swim her way over to James and Asami, something Korra was internally grateful for.

“You two finally made it,” Asami said, poking Korra’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Korra sighed. They were in the shallow end so the water ended just above Korra’s waist as she stood in the water.

Asami laughed and let go of James’s hands, allowing him to swimming after Ava. Asami stood up and smiled down at Korra, being a couple of inches taller.

“I think he has a crush on her,” Asami said.

Korra scoffed. “Nah, no way.”

“No, he definitely does.”

“Well then he has good taste in girls if he does.”

Asami laughed and playfully bumped her side against Korra’s.

“What? He does. Ava’s a catch!”

“I can’t believe we’re talking as if our kids will date.”

“They could. You never know. I mean they’ve had a soccer date, a pizza date, and now a pool date,” Korra listed.

“Is that what we’re calling these?”

“Yes, playdates.”

“Then are we on playdates?”

Korra squinted her eyes a little as she thought about that. “I guess you could call them playdates… maybe just dates?” Korra asked hesitantly.

Asami didn’t answer Korra verbally though. Korra got her answer when Asami’s hand slid into her own, intertwining their fingers.

* * *

Korra placed her drink in the cupholder and then turned her attention to Ava.

“You got that?” Korra couldn’t hide her face of uncertainty as Ava scooted up and into the seat. The issue was that she was also holding her kids pack, which was a little box with some popcorn, a kid’s drink, and a mini candy. She just didn’t want her to drop it.

“Got it.”

“Okay.”

Korra sat down and glanced over at James and Asami. James was pointing at something on the screen and Asami was just nodding at whatever her was chattering on about. It was good to see that James had opened up. It didn’t really take long thanks to Ava being such an awesome friend to him.

“How many times did you say you’ve seen this?” Korra asked Asami.

Asami lifted her gaze and gave her a look, as if saying too many times. “Four.”

“Wow, must be good then.”

Asami shook her head.

Korra put on a fake smile when Ava tugged at her arm. “Yeah?”

“I need to pee.”

Korra chuckled and took the kids pack from Ava. “Can you hold this?” she asked Asami.

“Wait. James do you need to go to the bathroom before the movie?” He shook his head. “Okay.” Asami took the tray from Korra.

“Thank you.”

Korra followed after Ava as she bounded down the steps. Suddenly Ava started sprinting away, Korra jogging after her.

“Ava! Slow down.”

“I need to peeeeee!” her daughter shouted, definitely loud enough for the whole auditorium to hear. Korra knew that she was blushing as she chased after her kid.

Luckily they made it in time. Korra waited for her and then they walked back to the auditorium it had filled up even more. Instead of being able to go right to their seats, they were forced to shuffle by some people.

“Excuse us,” Korra said as Ava scooted ahead of her. When she was in front of Asami, she stopped to take the kids pack back. “Thank you.”

Asami lifted her finger and curled it, indicating for Korra to lean in close so that she could say something to her. “You know everyone was laughing after she yelled that she needed to pee.”

“Of course they did,” Korra groaned.

Korra started to stand straight, but Asami grabbed her upper arm.

“You’re cute when you blush.”

And blush Korra did. Not because her kid was being crazy, but because of the close proximity to Asami and her words. She coughed slightly, clearing her throat of nothing as she shuffled past James and Ava to get to her seat. She handed Ava the tray just as the movie began.

Asami was right once again. The movie was not good. It was Cars 3. Korra hadn’t even known that they had made another until Asami had asked them to come see it. There were already so many cars movies and planes. What next… boats? It was like the kid's version of the Fast and Furious franchise, justt pumping out film after film.

She tried to focus on the movie, but couldn’t. She glanced over at Asami, catching her gaze and shaking her head. Asami covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at Korra’s reaction to the movie. Throughout the movie they gave each other looks as their kids laughed hysterically as if this was the greatest film ever made.

Korra was making a funny face at Asami when James whispered to his mother. Asami frowned and then looked down the aisle. She took James’s hand and apologized quietly as she slid past the people. Korra watched as they left the auditorium, only to return shortly after. Again sliding past the people and Asami apologizing.

Asami had obviously taken James for a potty break. Honestly Korra wouldn’t have minded if Ava asked to go to the bathroom too because it would have given her a break from the movie. Sadly Ava was too enthralled by it to need a break.

* * *

“Oh my god!” Asami grasped Korra’s arm as if her life depended on it. “He kicked the ball! Korra! Did you see that?!”

Korra laughed at Asami’s enthusiasm. “Yeah.”

“It’s been two weeks and he never touched it. Oh my god, my baby did it!”

It was true though. The camp was only two weeks long and James had gone every single day not kicking the ball once during the end of the day scrimmage. At least that was until today. Ava had helped him come out of his shell, making more friends and running around the field, but he still had avoided the blob of kids when they scrimmaged. He kind of trailed it from behind, but that actually worked to his advantage today. The ball had been kicked by someone and the ball had bounced straight to James. He held his arms out to balance himself and kicked the ball straight back into the middle of the mass of kids, but he’d kicked it. It had taken him two weeks to finally kick the ball on the last day. He had kicked it before during their drills, but never during the scrimmages.

“He’s a pro now,” Korra teased.

Asami swatted Korra’s shoulder and then placed her hand back onto Korra’s bicep, her other hand in Korra’s.

“You never know, he might be in the future.”

“You should still find a gardening club for him.”

“I will. Maybe mechanics too. He seems to be interested in that.”

“It would be weird if he didn’t considering that you’re a mechanic.”

“He doesn’t have to like everything that I do,” Asami sighed, still so happy that her son had finally kicked the ball. She rested her head on Korra’s shoulder. “You should sign Ava up too so we can have more playdates.”

Korra chuckled and kissed the top of Asami’s head. “For the kids,” she reminded.

“Yes, always for the kids,” Asami agreed.


End file.
